The Clinical Research Center at the University of Vermont consists of a six-bed research ward including a special diet kitchen, core laboratory and special procedure rooms which provide inpatient and limited outpatient facilities for the conduct of original investigation by members of the medical faculty. It is staffed by full-time nursing, dietary and laboratory personnel who are highly trained in patient care and research techniques. Thus, the Center provides an environment where suitable patients may be studied under optimum conditions for experimental control and accurate data collection. Proposed research projects must be approved by the Committee on Human Experimentation for the Medical Sciences and are subjected to critical review by the Program Director and CRC Advisory Committee prior to final approval. They are rated on the basis of scientific merit, methodology, and appropriateness for human investigation. A priority rating is established for each research project and admission of patients to the Center is determined accordingly.